Duct Tape
by MaddieLovesFOB
Summary: Sierra used to think duct tape could cause miracles.


Sierra sat at a small table alone in a quiet room. The table was filled with rolls of duct tape, some empty, some not. A speaker connected to her phone sat silent, for the playlist had ran out a while ago. She couldn't get a single thing done without ruining it, no matter if it was a bookmark, a bow, or a headband. Her tears ruined everything.

Sierra had always used duct tape to calm herself. She used to think duct tape could cause miracles. She had every type of patterns imaginable, even a rare Cody-patterned one that sat in the trash can. Even on the plane in Total Drama World Tour, she'd always have a roll of tape on her. Before she even knew about Cody, duct tape was her life. But thinking about Cody turned her interest further and further away from duct tape, and more and more towards Cody. Ugh, Cody. Her silly little crush on him never did anyone good, not herself or Cody. It was too bad she hadn't realized this earlier. Out of the multiple (stalker-ish) facts she had collected on Cody, one she had never noticed was Cody had never liked Sierra at all. How could she have been so blind? She never figured this out until Cody got a girlfriend and rejected Sierra for the last time. The girl was named Carly. She was very nice, perfect for Cody. Sierra had always thought her and Cody would be perfect together, but maybe she had taken it too far.

She stood up from her table, nearly knocking it over. She just wanted to talk to someone. But who? The only people she had stayed close to after the show were Cody, DJ, and Gwen. Gwen was off at university, and DJ lived too far away. Cody wasn't a good option, considering he caused this. She had never had many friends at school, so that wasn't an option. So her last option was the internet. She grabbed her laptop and opened BlahTherapy. She chose to vent and waited until her listener connected. 'Hi' Sierra typed. The person answered quickly with a hi and then a 'so, what's up?' Sierra sighed as she began to type and explain her issue. 'One of my closest friends whom I had a crush on got a girlfriend and I found out he never really liked me at all.' The listener took a few moments to type back with an answer. 'I'd suggest that you just talk to him and try to repair your friendship. It's the best way to solve a problem.' Sierra quickly thanked the person and shut the laptop. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, she finally decided to text Cody. 'Hey Cody. Are you available for coffee at 3 today? We should talk.' She sent the text with a flourish and set down her phone. Cody replied soon after with a sure.

* * *

Sierra sat at a table for two in the local coffee shop with a two steaming cappuccinos. Sighing, she checked her phone for the 5th time in two minutes. Just then, the door swung open, bringing a harsh wind with it. Cody walked in, his cheeks red. He took a seat across from Sierra and greeted her.

"Hey Sierra. What's up?" He asked her.

"Hi Cody. We just need to talk about something." She answered back dryly.

"Please don't tell me you're going to bug me about my girlfriend again," He glanced at Sierra, who sipped her coffee.

"Oh, no," said Sierra as she set the coffee down. "I've just been a wreck after you rejected our friendship and another person told me we should try to repair it. So tell me, was it worth it?"

"Worth what? Sierra, what are you talking about? I only told you that I didn't want you to stalk me and I didn't want to be your boyfriend!"

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then. I made you this, Cody." She handed him a photo frame with duct tape surrounding the edges. Inside was the only photo they had taken together where Cody wasn't asleep or recovering from whatever Sierra had done to him. It was after season 5, at the Playa. They had their arms around each other and smiling.

"Thanks, Sierra!" Cody exclaimed.

"I guess duct tape really can cause miracles," Sierra muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

There you have it! My first official story on . Hope you enjoy!


End file.
